1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, semiconductor devices of flip-chip bonding type have been proposed. In such a semiconductor device, its functional-surface side is bonded to the external conductive members on a substrate via solder bumps, for example (see JP-A-No. 2013-157647). A semiconductor device of flip-chip bonding type is advantageous for improving production efficiency in that no wire bonding process is needed. In addition, the device can have a small resistance between the semiconductor chip and each external conductive member.
Generally a semiconductor chip and an external conductive member on a substrate may be significantly different in linear expansion coefficient from each other. By the flip-chip bonding, the semiconductor chip and the external conductive member are disposed very close to each other via a solder bump, and thus thermal distortion may often occur between the semiconductor chip and the external conductive member. Such thermal distortion may cause an undesired crack in the insulation layer provided between the semiconductor chip and the external conductive member.